Eyes Wide Shut
Eyes Wide Shut, or "EWS," the final film by master film maker Stanly Kubrick is probably also his most controversial, at least as far as internet bloggers and conspiracy aficionados are concerned. There are many angles of approach when it comes to this film, such as the belief that: Stanly Kubrick was letting loose secret information he was aware of, that the movie is an expose of the Illuminati, the Olympians, or other New World Order group, that the movie details the secrets of ritual sexual abuse and mind control techniques, as well as a whole host of other possible explanations and interpretations of this film. Plot Synopsys from IMDB.com A doctor becomes obsessed with having a sexual encounter after his wife admits to having sexual fantasies about a man she met and chastising him for dishonesty in not admitting to his own fantasies. This sets him off into unfulfilled encounters with a dead patient's daughter and a hooker. But when he visits a nightclub, where a pianist friend Nick Nightingale is playing, he learns about a secret sexual group and decides to attend one of their congregations. However, he quickly learns he is in well over his head and finds he and his family are threatened. '' Written by John Sacksteder '' The Symbols of EWS The film premeired on the 13th of July 1999, and was released on the 16th of the same month. The last three digits of the year are an inverted "666," and this inversion of this particular year is evidenced in the movie End Of Days as a sign of the end times. July is also the 7th month of the year, and the 16th contains another 6. The number 13, for the premeire, also carries a lot of symbolic baggage. EWS takes place during the Christmas season. Because of this, there are many Christmas trees of various hights and lit differently throughout the movie. Some of the trees have a dominant red hue, possibly an indication of a "burning bush." The overall tree symbolism may be a symbolic hint at the infamous Nazi mind control doctor, Dr. Greenbaum, whose name means "green tree." A more optimistic interpretation may have the trees representing the holy pillar or mountain that is the human body, lit up by the 7 colors of the chakras which are also the 7 colors of the rainbow. Other rainbow symbolism can be found in the movie as well: Dr. Bill Hartford rents his costume from Rainbow Fashions, and the two models who attempt to seduce him tell him that they are taking him to "where the rainbow ends." The rainbows are also part of what some see as The Wizard of Oz symbolism in the movie, either for the symbolic journey into the unknown, or for the links between the Oz books and American mind control programs of the CIA (such as MK-ULTRA, and BLUE BIRD which it's self indicated the "over the rainbow" theme song of The Wizard of Oz). The female protagonist and wife of Dr. Bill Hartford (Tom Cruise) is played by Nicole Kidman (wife of Tom Cruise at the time of filming) is named Alice, which some may see as hinting at Alice In Wonderland. External Links Mind Control As Entertainment - Eyes Wide Shut - The Stygian Port (interpretation focuses mainly on mind control themes) Eyes Wide Shut: Occult Symbolism - The Kentroversy Papers Eyes Wide Shut Part 1, Part 2 - Ellis C. Taylor The Emporer's New Clothes: Seeing Through 'Eyes Wide Shut' - The Wrong Way Wizard (7 parts, plus this intro) Eyes Wide Shut - IMDB.com write my essay